Black Ruby
Black Ruby is a unaligned gem from the fanfiction Black Ruby and Star Sapphire she came too earth at a unknown point in time presumably with Star Sapphire. Appearance She looks very similar too other Rubies with a few differences her gem is located on her left cheek and is black as implied by her name her skin is dark grey her hair is black and is held in a ribbon similar too the crystal gem Ruby she wears a black hoodie with the hood and zip down often resting her hands in the pockets she wears a uniform underneath the same from the answer just with the colors changed too black and dark grey. Personality Black Ruby acts in a carefree manner and has a habit of telling jokes and puns from time too time she also enjoys pulling pranks on others like how she greeted Steven with a joy buzzer she acts cheerful and a bit lazy she is very loving towards Star Sapphire often flirting or teasing her and seems too have no shame in public displays of affection flirting and kissing her in front of the crystal gems however it was revealed in chapter 3 that she takes Star Sapphire's safety very seriously when she threaten too shatter Garnet if she caused any harm too her in chapter 3 her lazy behavior was briefly teased by Star Sapphire by calling her a lazy bones she seems playful and though she doesn't seem too care about the crystal gems she did show sadness after finding out Rose was gone giving her condolences. History In the prologue her and Star Sapphire were shown on earth running in too Pearl and Rose in the wilderness there conversation with them at this point is unknown thousands on years later her Star Sapphire came too beach city seeking adventure and literally ran into Steven on the street she quickly took a liking too Steven for his happy and energetic behavior he then took them too the beach house where they met Garnet and Amethyst and reunited with Pearl she was happy and surprised that crystal gems were still on earth telling the story of them meeting Rose and Pearl but leaving out there conversation after she suggests that the 3 of them including herself Star Sapphire and Steven go explore beach city Star Sapphire invites Amethyst and Garnet asked too speak too them were she tried too assert dominance but they just shrugged and told her too relax more before leaving she threatened too shatter Garnet if she ever laid one finger on Star Sapphire before casually saying goodbye and leaving. Abilities She possesses standard gem abilities though thus far she has not been shown fighting so the full extent of her abilities is unknown however she was shown too be aware of the presence of Rose and Pearl despite not seeming them in the prologue. Relationships Star Sapphire The two of them share a romantic relationship and love each other dearly often teasing and flirting with each other Black Ruby's flirting seems too embarrasses her despite that she flirts back in the first chapters they weren't shown flirting much this was changed too make it more obvious that they were in love she takes her protection very seriously as shown in chapter 3 despite her death threat too Garnet Star Sapphire didn't react or question it suggesting this is common. Steven Despite not knowing each other for long she gets along with Steven calling him kiddo and buddy often she likes Steven's positive and happy attitude calling him a miracle for being a hybrid she also seems intrigued by him as something like Steven has never existed before. Amethyst They haven't been shown interacting too much but they seem too get along she likes Amethyst's crazy nature but also got annoyed with her in chapter 3 for repeatably interrupting her but she still had no problem with Amethyst joining her Steven and Star Sapphire for a day out. Garnet Her and Garnet aren't on the best terms as of chapter 3 when Garnet tried threatening them they simply shrugged after she told Garnet that she is not afraid of her and threatens too shatter her if she hurts Star Sapphire in anyway despite this she invites her too join there day out. Rose Her relationship with Rose is almost a complete mystery Rose found them adorable but there conversation hasn't been shown at this time despite this she does have some care for Rose showing some sadness when she found out shes gone. Pearl Pearl states in chapter 3 some distrust too them telling Garnet that she doesn't know them well she seems too get along okay with Pearl but this could have easily changed due too her threatening Garnet in front of her but she still invited her too join there day out.